He Knew Him So Well
by LilFerret79
Summary: <html><head></head>Perhaps indulging in the smallest fantasy wouldn't hurt.  NC17/Adult. Warnings: Graphic Sex, Language.  A little AU twist…  No copyright infringement intended.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Jack watched the CCTV, smirking. After all this time he was surprised that Ianto didn't realize he was being watched. If he did, he made no mention of it. So Jack spent this particular afternoon sipping coffee and watching the man putter about the Tourist Office, preparing it for the following morning.

Every day was something different. Today Ianto was unpacking a box of brand new pamphlets on The Wales Millennium Centre. He took great care with them, arranging them just so into neat, even stacks. The way his hands caressed each neatly folded booklet one might think it was a priceless piece of art, and not just a "What to See" of the famous landmark.

After he was finished with that box, pushing it aside, he removed his jacket and hung it carefully on a hanger in the corner. Ianto picked up a feather duster, working it around and behind, over and under every nook and cranny in the office. Jack's eyebrow rose, and he admired how much attention Ianto gave to the books on the shelf, and the equipment on the counter. He shouldn't be surprised, really. Ianto was as meticulous at work as he was at home. Jack had seen his flat. It was pristine.

He suddenly wondered if Ianto spent that kind of time getting things just right in the bedroom, as well. Shifting in his chair, Jack adjusted his trousers. He glanced out of his office and watched his team working, faces deep in concentration. Flicking his eyes back to the CCTV Jack licked his lips. Perhaps indulging in the smallest fantasy wouldn't hurt.

He watched as Ianto cleaned above the door, reaching up to full height, stretching just enough to draw his trousers tight across his arse. Jack swallowed, eyes darkening as he imagined all the things he wanted to do to that arse. His hand absently settled in his lap, brushing against the burgeoning hardness between his legs.

Ianto moved to the other end of the office, disappearing for a moment behind the beaded curtain, returning seconds later sans feather duster, and carrying another box. Jack watched closely as he placed the box on the floor, squatting beside it to run a pen over the tape and slice it open. Jack's mouth went dry as he watched Ianto's muscles flex beneath his trousers, his thighs holding him in place as he sorted through the box's contents.

When Ianto stood again it was with a handful of Cardiff bus schedules. He placed them on the counter, organizing them, Jack figured, by route. When he was finished with the box he placed it behind the counter with the other empty box, then leaned back against the counter and stretched.

Jack's palm pushed down on his trousers, trying to ease the pressure building. As Ianto lowered his arms he turned to face the camera, eyes seemingly meeting Jack's though they were nowhere near each other. Jack froze, hand hovering over himself as his eyes narrowed. Before he could give it more thought, however, Ianto had looked away.

Another smirk crossed Jack's features and he glanced at his watch. It was after six, reasonable enough time in the evening to send everyone home. Getting to his feet and ignoring the bulge in the front of his trousers, Jack walked to his door and called out to his team, "Alright, kids! Time to call it a night."

There were a couple looks exchanged between Gwen, Tosh and Owen, who were standing beside each other discussing something on Tosh's monitor, but they surprisingly didn't need telling twice and began to gather their things. As they made their way out of the Hub for the night Jack moved back to his office, sitting down at his desk.

Ianto didn't look very surprised to see his teammates leave, and he locked the door behind them upon their exit. Jack watched him carefully, wondering if he'd continue his little show. Ianto must have felt he was done getting the office ready, however, as he put his jacket back on and headed back into the Hub.

Jack switched off the monitor and went back to the papers cluttering his desk, trying to look busy. When there was a knock at the open door Jack looked up, smiling.

"Hey, Ianto. I sent everyone home for the evening."

"Yes, I saw them, sir," Ianto responded, face giving away nothing. "Would you like anymore coffee before I go?"

Jack couldn't help the frown that crossed his features, but quickly replaced it with a grin, holding up his cooling mug. "A refill would be great, Ianto."

Ianto took his mug, fingers brushing Jack's, and disappeared down to the kitchen. Jack tried to think of something, anything, to say to him to get him to stay once he got back to the office. The archives could use a little dusting? No, too obvious.

"There you are, sir," Ianto said as he placed the mug in front of him. "I've shut the machine down as I'm heading out."

"It's early for you, Ianto," Jack commented, taking a sip of the coffee and then warming his hands around it. "I don't think you've left this early in months."

"Ah, well," Ianto shrugged, placing his hands on his hips. "I actually have a date."

Jack's eyes widened. "Really?" His voice was entirely too high to be normal. He cleared his throat. "I mean, a date…wow. Have you been seeing each other long?"

"As in dating? No, sir," Ianto shook his head, smiling. "This will actually be the first one, though we've known each other quite a while."

"I see." Jack's heart fell into his stomach. Sure, they hadn't actually ever done anything apart from flirting, but Jack was certain there was interest on both sides. Maybe he'd been mistaken. "Well, I don't want to keep you, Ianto. Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome, sir," Ianto replied. "But you should probably finish that quickly."

"Why's that?"

"Our reservations are at seven, and they won't hold the table."

It took Jack a moment to process this new information, not fully understanding until a smirk crossed Ianto's face and he saw the man move toward Jack's coat. When the implications finally hit him, like a smack to the head, Jack grinned.

"Why, Ianto," he teased, standing up and slipping into the offered coat. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I suppose I am, sir," he replied, straightening the coat on Jack's shoulders. "Although, I admit I should have asked before obtaining reservations."

Jack shook his head, picking up the mug and taking a long swig of the hot liquid before putting an arm around Ianto's back. "I would have said yes either way, Ianto."

"Glad to hear it, sir."

They walked out of the office and through the Hub, Ianto taking the mug from Jack and emptying its contents into the sink before giving it a quick wash. Jack set the rift alert to mobile settings, hoping against hope there wouldn't be anything to disturb them that evening.

When they were finished Jack held out his hand, smiling when Ianto took it. "Shall we?" he asked, squeezing the hand he held.

"Absolutely," said Ianto, taking the keys from Jack's coat pocket. "I'll drive."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's eyes lit up when he saw the restaurant Ianto had picked out for their first date. He'd been there a few times over the years, and he loved the place. Some of the best food he'd ever had, if he were truthful.

"Madeira, Ianto?" Jack asked, grinning as they entered the restaurant, Jack holding the door open for him. "I had no idea you liked Portuguese food."

"I happen to love it, actually," Ianto replied. "Reservation for two, Ianto Jones," he said when it was their turn. The place was quite busy, so it was no surprise to Jack that Ianto had chosen to call ahead.

They were seated a few minutes later and Jack perused the menu. It appeared the same as the last time he'd been there, but the prices had changed. Luckily he knew they could both afford it.

They ordered the Bife Algarve and Chicken de Natas, coupled with a bottle of white wine. Ianto argued that a red would be much more suited to his meal, as he didn't like the idea of white wine with beef, however Jack pointed out that the fillet steak was cooked in a white wine sauce.

"Seriously, Jack?"

"Well it is, Ianto!"

Ianto just rolled his eyes and reached for his glass, taking a sip. "Luckily it's a good year."

Jack glanced at the bottle. "Nineteen Seventy-Nine. Hey Ianto, this wine is older than you!"

"Oh, very funny, sir."

Jack just gave him a toothy smile, reaching for his hand. He rubbed his thumb over Ianto's knuckles, his heart clenching a bit as Ianto's fingers tightened around his. "This was a great choice, Ianto. I love this place."

"I'm very glad you approve," replied Ianto, smiling softly. "Pizza Hut wouldn't take a reservation."

"Ah, but they have that fantastic salad bar."

"Mmm, there is that."

"Thank you, Ianto." The man arched an eyebrow at him. "For taking the initiative."

"Well," Ianto said, shrugging. "I'm sure you'd have gotten around to asking me out. Eventually."

Ianto fell silent, looking down at the table. Jack felt like a cad. Ianto was right, he would have asked him. He just…hadn't found the right time. Or the right words. The truth was he had no idea if or when the time would have ever been right. Dating was serious business. Shagging, Jack could do. But Ianto was special. Ianto was someone who made him want to do things the right way. And Torchwood didn't grant much time for doing things the right way.

"I would have, you know."

"I know."

"Probably wouldn't have been as sneaky as you, though."

"Probably not, sir."

"Sneaky Ianto is my new favorite."

Ianto laughed, and Jack grinned, squeezing his hand. They gazed at each other for a few moments before Ianto's eyes dipped to Jack's mouth. Jack's heart began pounding in his chest. He leaned forward and Ianto did the same, meeting him halfway as Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He lingered, kissing Ianto gently, not pushing anything further than it needed to go. When they pulled back Jack watched Ianto's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He was glad he wasn't the only one affected.

They both picked up their wine glasses, still holding hands, and Ianto raised his in a toast. "To…firsts," he said simply, smiling.

"Alright. To firsts, Ianto," Jack agreed. First date, first kiss. His mind wandered. Good things came in threes, didn't they? Or was that tragedies?

They clinked their glasses and took a sip, setting the wine aside and regretfully having to release each other's hands when their food was served. Jack tucked in with gusto, the cream sauce on his chicken making his mouth practically water. Ianto seemed similarly smitten with his own dinner.

"Bite?" he asked, holding his fork out to Jack.

Jack's eyebrows waggled. "Ooh, maybe I like Naughty Ianto better…"

"Of steak, Jack," Ianto replied, narrowing his eyes. "Believe me; you've not yet met Naughty Ianto."

Jack took the bite off the fork and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. He licked his lips, smirking. "Now I'm intrigued."

"As if you weren't before?" Ianto countered.

"Well," said Jack, shrugging as he cut a piece of chicken and held it out to Ianto. "Maybe just a little bit."

Ianto closed his eyes as he ate the chicken, making a sound Jack felt instantly between his legs. "Mmm, that's delicious."

"It looks so much better when you eat it."

Ianto winked, picking up his glass again and taking a large sip. "It's all a part of my charm, sir."

By the time they'd finished their meals, demolished dessert, and polished off two complete bottles of Chardonnay, Jack realized two things: One, he was so full he'd likely burst, and two, Ianto Jones turned the flirtation knob to eleven when he was tipsy.

Jack drove them back, realizing Ianto was in no shape to get behind the wheel. But while he was sure he'd buckled Ianto into the passenger side of the SUV, the man kept practically crawling into his lap.

"Ianto," Jack scolded softly, turning to face the other man when they pulled up to a stop light. "As much as I enjoy your…attention, we're not going to make it back in one piece if you keep doing that."

Ianto bit his lower lip, looking up at Jack under his eyelashes as he slid his hand further up Jack's thigh. Jack's breath hitched and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them the light had turned green and he pressed down on the accelerator. Ianto squeezed and the SUV lurched forward.

Ianto giggled, pressing a kiss to the spot behind Jack's ear that the man had no way of knowing drove him wild. Jack's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Hmm, Jack. You seem a bit…flushed," Ianto whispered, hand moving further until it reached the location where thigh met groin. Jack's mouth went dry.

"Ianto…"

The backs of Ianto's fingers grazed the erection tenting the front of Jack's trousers. The moan that escaped Jack at that contact was practically obscene.

They pulled up outside Ianto's flat and Jack parked, managing to find a close parking space. He exited the vehicle, helping Ianto out of the same door, since they'd practically been sharing the same seat. He'd thought about dropping Ianto off and heading back to the Hub, but it was now obvious Ianto needed him to take care of him tonight.

"Would you…like to come up for some coffee?" Ianto giggled, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and cuddling in close.

Jack held him for a bit, then eased Ianto off of him and led him upstairs. He took Ianto's key from him and opened the door, finding himself pushed back hard against it when the door closed.

Jack moaned, accepting the tongue that was thrust into his mouth and allowing himself to enjoy the deep kiss before he came to his senses and grabbed Ianto's shoulders. "Hold on, Ianto," he told him, catching his breath.

"Don't want to, Jack," Ianto murmured, pressing their groins together. Jack gasped. "Been holding on forever. Want you. Now."

"Ianto, no," Jack protested, pushing the man gently backward until there was much needed space between them. "Not like this. Not when you don't know what you're doing."

Ianto frowned. "I know exactly what I'm doing, Jack." He smiled a toothy smile. "And what I wanna do is you."

"Heh," Jack replied, moving Ianto backward in front of him, slowly maneuvering him toward the bedroom. "Let's just get you into bed, Ianto."

"That's what I've been saying, Jack!" Ianto waggled his eyebrows, much like Jack had done earlier in the night.

"Yeah, but I mean alone."

Ianto was pouting, but he allowed himself to be sat on the bed, and his shoes removed. Closing his eyes, Jack took a deep breath, before removing Ianto's jacket, tie, waistcoat and belt, but leaving him in his dress shirt and trousers. He didn't think it would be particularly comfortable, but the idea of undressing Ianto at that moment was something Jack knew would make him lose the battle.

Instead he laid Ianto back on the bed, pulling up the covers to his chin. He started to move away but the man's arm shot out, his hand clutching at Jack's arm. "Wait, Cariad."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment. "You need sleep, Ianto."

"Mmm, maybe. But…just…" He trailed off, eyelids drooping until they were closed, his hand falling away from Jack's arm.

Jack leaned over, kissing his mouth, and then he made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of water, heading into the bathroom and rooting around on the shelf until he found a bottle of aspirin. Shaking out a couple of tablets Jack headed back into the bedroom, setting the water and pills beside Ianto's clock on the nightstand.

Ianto looked so peaceful, but Jack checked his pulse, just in case. Everything seemed normal and Jack knew it was safe to leave him alone. He bent over and kissed the man again, this time on his forehead, before turning to go.

"Goodnight, my sweet Ianto," he whispered, turning off the light.

Leaving the bedroom door open Jack moved into the lounge. He yawned, realizing suddenly exactly how tired he was, and bent to remove his shoes. As he hung up his coat and set his things by the door, stretching out on the couch for the night, he couldn't help but smile.

He really liked this dating thing.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Jack frowned at the fancy silver contraption sitting on Ianto's counter. He pushed a button here, pulled a lever there, and then grinned when steaming water began to trickle through the filter and into the pot. Today, he had conquered coffee. He stroked the machine affectionately.

"Flirting with the coffee machine, sir?" Ianto's voice came from behind him, filled with humor. "Should I give you two a moment?"

Jack chuckled, turning around and moving over to where Ianto stood in the doorway. "It would never work out," he explained, slipping his arms around Ianto's waist. "She's a little bit country, and I'm a little bit…adult contemporary."

"Don't forget show tunes," Ianto quipped, holding Jack's arms. "I've heard you in the showers at the Hub."

"Eavesdropping, were you, Ianto?"

"Part of my job, sir. Watching out for the staff."

Jack's grin morphed into a simple smile. He cupped Ianto's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "How're you feeling?"

"Not bad, considering," the man answered, returning Jack's smile. "Thank you. For the aspirin and the water."

"But of course, Ianto," Jack winked, leaning forward to kiss Ianto softly. He pulled out of his arms and moved towards the counter. "Coffee?"

Ianto's eyebrow rose. "I'm not so sure, sir," he told him, stepping closer and peeking around Jack at the machine. "Does it taste like coffee or petrol?"

Jack's hand clasped his chest. "I'm offended, Ianto!"

Ianto smirked. "No you're not." He accepted the mug Jack handed him and slowly took a sip. His eyes widened. "Wow. This isn't half bad, sir."

"A little confidence, then, next time, hmm?" Jack asked, moving around Ianto but pausing to kiss a tempting patch of skin on his neck. "I called Gwen and Tosh this morning," he continued, disappearing into the recently vacated bedroom and banging through drawers.

Ianto followed him, holding his mug of coffee between both hands and wearing a look of amused concern. "Alright. And I suppose there's a reason you're trifling through my wardrobe?" he asked.

Jack grinned at him, holding up a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt. "Yes, there is."

"Sir?"

"We're going out today, Ianto."

"Hence calling Gwen and Tosh? We won't be working today, then?"

"Nope," Jack confirmed, placing Ianto's clothes on the bed. "I'm going to dash back to the Hub to shower and change, leave them the SUV, then meet you back here."

Ianto took another sip of his coffee and then fixed Jack with his amused eyes. "And I'm to wear that outfit, sir?"

"That's the plan."

"Are you going to tell me what we'll be doing?" Ianto asked, as jack exited the bedroom and moved into the lounge to collect his things.

"Nope."

"It's a secret?"

"For now, yes," Jack replied, tying his shoes. He reached for his coat but Ianto was too quick, holding it out for him. Jack smiled. "Trust me, Ianto. Date number two will be an adventure."

Suddenly Ianto's hands were on Jack's hips and he found himself with his arms full of Welshman, their bodies touching from lips to groin. Jack moaned into the kiss, cupping Ianto's head and tasting the coffee he'd just been drinking. When the kiss broke Jack was panting and Ianto just smirked, picking his mug up off the table where he'd left it and heading back toward the kitchen.

"You should get going then, sir," Ianto told him, rinsing the mug out under the tap before placing it on the counter. "Before I change my mind."

"About what?"

"About wanting to date you," Ianto deadpanned. "After all, you're awfully cheeky, sir, assuming there'd be a second date."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he shook his fist, growling. He then smiled and turned for the door. "Be back in under an hour, Ianto."

"See you then, sir."

tw tw tw tw tw tw

He had to admit he had outdone himself, this time. Ianto's expression when Jack had shown back up in dark jeans and crisp, pale yellow shirt was priceless. "Ready to go?" he'd asked at the door, not bothering with a formal greeting.

"Y-yes, Jack," Ianto had stammered, hurriedly closing and locking the door behind them. He looked fantastic in the outfit Jack had picked out for him, if Jack did say so himself. Red was definitely his color.

And now they were enjoying the rare sunshine, side by side astride horses they'd hired for a couple of hours. Jack hadn't been sure Ianto could ride, but the animals were extremely well-tempered, and it wouldn't have mattered if Ianto hadn't known from which side to mount.

Luckily it hadn't been an issue, however, as Ianto, it appeared, was a natural. His eyes had lit up when they'd pulled up to the stables, and he'd shown he knew his way around horses as he checked to make sure the girth was tightened properly before they left for their ride.

"So, good surprise date?" Jack asked him hopefully, slowing his horse to a stop.

Ianto pulled up beside him, leaning over to give him a tender kiss. "An excellent surprise date, sir," he replied, before kissing Jack again. Then, "I never would have guessed you to be a horse person."

Jack chuckled. "I could say the same for you, Ianto."

"Yes, well…"

Jack beamed. "It suits you."

"What suits me, sir? The mud, the muck, or the boots?"

"All of it," Jack said, picking up the reins again. "It's quite a turn on."

"Ah, I see," Ianto nodded, giving his horse a slight nudge. They started down the trail that would take them back toward the stables. "Remind me to put on my cowboy hat later."

Jack's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup."

"That's hot, Ianto."

"So I've been told."

Jack scowled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack growled playfully, walking his horse close beside the young Welshman. "But you do realize the cowboy hat wouldn't really work, right? After all, we're riding English."

"In jeans," Ianto pointed out, raising a knowing eyebrow. "Not exactly your normal English riding gear. And besides, I wasn't planning to wear the hat while riding. Well, not the horse, anyway."

With that Ianto winked and then clicked his tongue, nudging the horse with his heels as he took off at a canter, leaving a stunned Jack behind him.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Jack barely let the flat door close behind them before he attached himself to Ianto. His hands wandered all over the man's body and his mouth captured his in a passionate, messy kiss. Ianto was equally aggressive, fighting Jack for dominance as they tumbled onto the couch.

Jack unbuttoned his dress shirt quickly, pulling it off and tossing it haphazardly behind him. Ianto's hands yanked up on Jack's t-shirt, his mouth fastening to skin as soon as it was exposed. Jack moaned, running his fingers through Ianto's short hair when the man sucked at a nipple.

"Shit, Ianto!" Jack cried out when Ianto's teeth came into play. His hips thrust forward involuntarily and he growled, pulling Ianto back so he could kiss him again.

Ianto's hands weren't idle, working Jack's belt buckle open and then moving to unfasten and unzip his jeans. They broke the kiss so Jack could pull off his t-shirt, and went right back to it when Ianto's hand slid inside his jeans to stroke Jack through his pants.

Jack's lips felt bruised, and when he looked at Ianto a moment later he realized he wasn't alone. Ianto's lips were kiss-swollen, and Jack smirked.

"What's so amusing?" asked Ianto, hand releasing an erect Jack from his confines. He closed his fist around him, jerking sharply.

Jack's eyes rolled back in his head. "N-nothing, Ianto. Nothing's…amusing…GAH!"

Ianto's hand had twisted, sliding up over the head of Jack's cock and then stroking back down, increasing the pressure as he went. It was then Ianto's turn to smirk, and he repeated the action.

When Ianto's mouth closed around Jack's hardness he felt his knees get weak. The amount of time he'd spent fantasizing about that very moment did not do the real thing justice. Not in any way, shape, or form. Ianto's mouth was warm – no, strike that, hot – and his tongue moved around Jack's cock with precision, licking, stroking, and dipping into the slit and drawing out both pre-come and a strangled moan from Jack.

Ianto's hand was nowhere close to still, continuing to pump Jack as his mouth worked him ever closer to an end Jack wasn't yet ready to reach. When his other hand tugged at Jack's jeans and a finger began to stroke his entrance through his pants, Jack knew he had to slow things down.

"I-Ianto, wait," he panted, removing the Welshman's hands from his body and pushing him back on the couch. He looked confused, possibly upset, and Jack shook his head. "That was…more than amazing, Ianto…but if I don't get you naked soon this is going to be over far too fast."

Ianto smiled softly, pulling his polo shirt over his head. Jack's eyes darkened at the creamy skin, the expanse of hair that narrowed to a fine line just above the man's belt. Jack made quick work of said belt, then opened Ianto's jeans to reveal the extent of Ianto's arousal.

Jack growled, burying his face in Ianto's neck and licking, sucking and biting at the delicious skin he found. Ianto moaned beneath him, pulling Jack down until he was lying on top of him, their jean-clad legs intertwined and their groins pressed tightly together.

"Need you…Jack," Ianto murmured, his hands sliding into Jack's pants and cupping his bare arse. He pulled down as he thrust up, making Jack's cock throb between them.

"God, Ianto," Jack replied, beginning to press kisses down Ianto's chest and effectively dislodging Ianto's hands. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I do, sir," Ianto gasped as Jack's mouth closed around a distended nipple. "Please, Jack!"

Jack's mouth continued south, following the line of hair that pointed him in the right direction. When his tongue flicked out to tease Ianto's bellybutton the man squirmed, a half-giggle, half-grunt escaping his mouth.

Jack's hands pulled down on Ianto's jeans and he sank back on his heels, unlacing Ianto's boots and removing them quickly. He slid the jeans down further and then yanked them off, tossing them onto the floor, followed by Ianto's pants. Ianto reached for him but Jack took a moment to remove his own boots, jeans and pants before sliding back up into Ianto's embrace.

"You're beautiful," Ianto told him, cupping Jack's head before he kissed him deeply. Their tongues battled for control, Jack letting Ianto win and moaning when their cocks rubbed together deliciously.

"Ianto," Jack panted, higher brain function starting to dissipate the longer he laid atop the gorgeous Welshman. He moved down the man's body again, this time not stopping until he could nuzzle his cheek against Ianto's erection.

He turned his head, kissing the tip and then swiping his tongue across it, hearing Ianto hiss. Ianto's hand fisted in Jack's hair and Jack smiled against the hot flesh beneath him. He opened his mouth, letting the hardness slide between his lips and deep inside. Ianto's hips bucked involuntarily and he grunted when his cock bumped into the back of Jack's throat.

"Jack," he moaned, hand tightening in Jack's hair. "So good, Jack."

Jack hummed around the flesh in his mouth, drawing back until he could suck at just the head, before deep throating Ianto once more. He moved a hand toward his mouth, sliding off Ianto's cock and then sucking on three of his own fingers, one by one. Ianto was squirming beneath him and Jack grinned, sliding his wet hand between Ianto's legs and circling a finger around his hole.

When Ianto's mouth gasped open and his eyes fluttered closed, Jack went back to sucking his cock. The man was delicious, as Jack had known he would be, and the scent and flavor of the Welshman was enough to make Jack want to thrust into the couch for release. Instead, he worked one of his fingers inside Ianto's tight hole, tongue sliding around and up and down Ianto's erection.

"M-more, Jack!" Ianto groaned, hips thrusting up toward Jack's waiting mouth and then pressing down onto his invading digit. "Please. Need…"

"Mmm…" Jack managed to say around Ianto's cock, withdrawing his finger and sliding it back inside again with a second. Ianto moaned again, both hands holding Jack's head in place as he jerked forward.

"Oh…God…"

By the time Jack had worked a third finger inside Ianto he could tell the man was on the edge. Not wanting to push him over, just yet, Jack released his cock, instead kissing his stomach and leaving tiny love bites on his light flesh.

He finally pulled his fingers out, knowing he'd opened the man up more than enough. Crawling forward, arms and legs on either side of Ianto on the couch, Jack positioned his own leaking cock over Ianto's mouth. Ianto licked his lips as he scooted upward, head tilting just enough to get a good angle. He opened his mouth and Jack slid inside, moaning as Ianto immediately began sucking at his cock.

Ianto's eyes were closed, but his hands moved to cup Jack's arse as he pulled him closer, effectively pinning Jack against him with just enough room to bob his head. When Jack felt Ianto's finger again stroking his hole he moaned, rotating his hips and grunting when the tip pushed inside him, dry.

"Oh, Ianto," he breathed, feeling his arms want to give out as the Welshman devoured his cock whole. Amazing. There were no other words that adequately described what this man was capable of.

He pulled back when he felt his balls start to tighten, drawing up and warning him he was getting too close. If Ianto's lips had been swollen before they now looked thoroughly wanton, and Jack leaned in to kiss the tempting mouth even as he lined up his cock with Ianto's still-wet entrance.

"Yes, Jack," Ianto purred, his legs widening and moving to wrap around Jack's hips.

"Shit, Ianto!" Jack said for the second time that day, the head of his cock breaching Ianto's hole and the heat overwhelming him. He was tight. So very tight. Jack felt like he was in a vise, his flesh throbbing even as he forced himself in deeper. "Ianto," he chanted. "Ianto."

There were grunts and moans, gasps and groans from both parties as Jack slowly fucked his new lover. He tried to keep his movements in some semblance of rhythm but found that the more vocal Ianto became, the less Jack could control his strokes.

When Ianto arched back and cried out for the other man to fuck him harder, Jack knew there was no way he'd last much longer. He began to pound into the willing body beneath him, pulling Ianto's legs up and then holding one at an angle as he slid deeply into him on every thrust. His hand closed around Ianto's weeping cock, tugging it roughly in time with his movements.

Moments later Ianto moaned and jerked underneath him, his release spilling in warm streams over Jack's tight fist. The resulting spasms made Ianto clench around Jack's pistoning cock, and Jack gasped, dropping his leg and leaning over Ianto as far as he could to capture the man's mouth.

His tongue slid inside the Welshman's mouth, thrusting and tasting even as his hips went into their final rhythm. He buried his face in Ianto's neck and bit down as he came, moaning when Ianto began whispered Welsh endearments in his ear.

When Jack felt strong enough to move he pulled out of Ianto and collapsed on the opposite end of the couch, panting and throwing his arm over his eyes. He heard a soft chuckle and moved his arm slightly, peeking under it at the Welshman with lust-filled eyes.

"I may have to scrub this entire flat," Ianto half-heartedly complained, eyes sparkling and full of mirth. "As soon as I can move."

Jack snickered, glancing around them and taking in the state of Ianto's lounge. Their clothes were flung every which way. Their shoes, dirty from the trails, had tumbled across the room when Jack had tossed them, and there were clumps of dirt clinging to fibers of carpet. Not even Jack's coat, keys and wallet had made it unscathed, as he saw all three were in a pile by the door.

"Nothing a Hoover and a few buckets of soapy water can't handle," Jack replied, grinning.

"Do you suppose my boss will believe me if I tell him I'm too under the weather to possibly come into work tomorrow?"

"Why?" Jack teased, reaching for Ianto's hand and tugging him over to his side of the couch. The man groaned but moved willingly, arms winding around Jack's waist and his head resting on Jack's chest. "You planning on coming down with the flu?"

"Mmm, no," Ianto murmured, pressing a kiss to Jack's skin. "But I may have contracted a rare form of Captainitis."

"Inflammation of your Captain, Ianto?"

Ianto smirked, looking up and him and winking. "I wouldn't be lying."

Jack chuckled, holding Ianto tightly and stroking his smooth back and arm. "I'm pretty sure your boss would be more than understanding of your rather delicate…condition."

"That's good," Ianto replied, stifling a yawn.

"How about we get cleaned up and work on finding some dinner?" Jack suggested, begrudgingly moving to get up and forcing Ianto into motion as well. He felt sticky and sore, not having partaken in either of the day's activities in longer than he'd be willing to mention.

"Sounds lovely," Ianto said, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to Jack.

They made their way to the bathroom, and after a quick yet wonderfully relaxing shower they found themselves in the bedroom, tumbling onto the bed for a short nap. Dinner would wait.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Jack watched Ianto as inconspicuously as possible from across the table, out of the corner of his eye, while attempting to appear that he was paying close attention to what Tosh had to say. It wasn't that what Tosh was saying wasn't interesting – especially since the project on which she was briefing him was one he had given to her himself – but rather that the man he was watching was wearing his favorite shirt. Not to mention the hickey he was sporting under its collar.

"Jack." There was no response. Tosh raised her voice. "JACK?"

"Hmm?" Jack replied suddenly, blinking. Focus, Jack. He had to focus. "I'm sorry, Tosh. What did you say?"

"I wanted to know what you thought about points fifteen and sixteen on my outline."

Jack's eyebrows went up. He caught Owen snickering beside him and there was a distinct Welsh snort from Gwen, seated on his other side. He looked at Ianto directly and found the man smirking, eyes twinkling.

"Right, well…" He glanced down at the papers on the table before him. Fifteen and sixteen? He was still on three and four. Oops. He flipped ahead a few pages, skimmed the paperwork, and smiled. "Looks good, Toshiko."

Tosh smiled, but he could tell she wasn't buying it. "Okay then," she said, and proceeded to launch into her next point.

He caught Ianto's eyes and winked. Ianto just shook his head minutely, turning his attention back to his teammate. Jack pouted. He was no fun.

Their day off had passed far too quickly for Jack's taste. After their impromptu nap they'd cleaned up the flat, ordered in Chinese, and watched a couple movies. He'd tried to tempt Ianto into other more pleasurable pursuits, but the man was far too stubborn to give in. Jack reminded him of his "Save a horse, ride a Captain" campaign, but Ianto would have none of it.

"Aw, Ianto…"

"Not going to happen tonight, sir."

"But…"

"I'm a bit sore, Jack."

"Okay, then I could just…"

"Jack, I'm trying to watch this movie."

"See, now this is why I miss good old fashioned picture shows. Intermission. After?"

He'd not gotten his way, however, and had settled for a cuddle on the couch, a bit of kissing, and holding Ianto's hand. They'd headed to bed not long after the movies were over and Jack smiled when Ianto curled into his side, falling asleep almost immediately. He'd been awake most of the night, just watching Ianto sleep peacefully beside him. The man was so beautiful.

It was no wonder his every thought was occupied with the Welshman. Even as he sat at his desk talking to the Prime Minister during one of their monthly calls, his mind wandered to the sharply dressed man. He pictured his smile, his eyes, those impossible eyelashes that brushed his cheeks while he slept. And if he even started on Welsh vowels he might moan aloud.

"Captain Harkness, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Yes, Prime Minister. Of course."

"Hmm…"

It was official, he was smitten. Captain Jack Harkness was falling for Ianto Jones.

By the time he'd sent everyone else home Jack was beside himself. Everything and its mother had been against him getting Ianto alone that day. He just wanted to talk to the man without the rest of the team listening in. Was it too much to ask?

"Hey, Ianto," he called, sauntering out of his office as the man in question appeared from the archives.

Ianto looked up, smiling softly. "Another cup of coffee, sir?"

"Normally I might say yes," Jack replied, chuckling, as he made his way quickly down to where the Welshman stood. He slid his arms around Ianto's waist and held him close. "But right now I just wanted to see you."

"Turning down my coffee," Ianto gasped, even while he slid his arms around Jack's neck. "I'm utterly offended."

"How about I make it up to you?" Jack whispered, lips brushing Ianto's ear.

"Exactly what did you have in mind, sir?" Ianto whispered back.

"Oh, I don't know," replied Jack, lowering his hands to Ianto's arse and tugging him against the hard on he'd been fighting all day long. "I'm sure I could think of something…"

Ianto canted his hips, pressing into Jack's erection. "Oh really?"

Jack moaned at the contact. "Oh yeah."

It took them exactly twenty-five seconds to get to Jack's office, down into his bunker, and for Jack's mouth to be wrapped around Ianto's cock. He wasn't counting, but Ianto had produced a stop watch to prove it.

Jack backed off the treat he was enjoying to shake his head. "Really, Ianto?"

"Always at the ready, sir."

Jack grinned and took Ianto in his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Ianto grunted, dropping the watch back into his pocket and sliding a hand into Jack's hair.

When Ianto's moans became too much for even Jack to handle, they stripped and fell onto the bed, limbs writhing, hands exploring. Jack sought out Ianto's lips, licking and biting, until Ianto got the upper hand and flipped them over.

"Oh, aggressive Ianto. I like him, too," Jack smirked, thrusting up against Ianto and leaning in to suck at his neck.

"Mmm, that's good, sir," Ianto replied, capturing both their erections in his hand and stroking them together. "Because I rather like you like this."

"Like what? Dashing and sexy?"

"Wanton and needy," Ianto corrected, burying his face in Jack's neck and sucking until he left a mark.

Jack groaned, jerking in Ianto's grip. "Ianto…"

"I want to fuck you, sir," Ianto told him, voice gravelly, directly into his ear. "Please, let me fuck you?"

"God, yes."

There was a rustling in the drawer to the side of the bed as Jack reached for the lube, handing it to Ianto, and a moment later a cool, wet finger was tracing his puckered opening. Jack gasped, trying to get closer to the digit. Ianto's other hand began stroking his cock slowly, thumb rubbing the tip on every pass, making Jack squirm.

The teasing finger entered him, thrusting incredibly slowly. Jack was breathing heavily, every nerve ending firing at once. It had been so long since a lover had topped him, he couldn't even remember their name. Just the idea of Ianto taking him, hard and fast, made his cock throb and his throat go dry.

"M-more," he choked out, eyes closing as he gave into the sensations coursing through him.

"My pleasure, sir," Ianto crooned, inserting another wet finger and thrusting it hard and fast with the first.

"Fuck!"

"Oh, I intend to, sir," Ianto told him, hissing, spreading his fingers and stretching Jack. "I can't wait to bury myself inside you."

The Welsh vowels spilling from Ianto's lips created such an erotic picture that Jack had to have him. Now. "Take me, Ianto. Fuck me, now!"

The hands disappeared and Jack panted as he opened his eyes, watching Ianto drip lube onto his hard cock and stroke himself several times. Lifting one of Jack's legs carefully Ianto lined himself up, rubbing his head against Jack's opening over and over until Jack thought he might explode from need alone.

Just when Jack was ready to beg, Ianto slid forward, the head of his erection popping through the ring of Jack's arsehole and making him cry out. He immediately clenched around the intruding organ, hands gripping the sheets beneath him as Ianto pushed steadily forward.

The stretch was intense and slightly painful, Jack not being as prepared as he knew he should have been. But he couldn't help it. His desire to have Ianto deep inside him far outweighed the logic of readiness. And if he were honest with himself, he kind of enjoyed the pain.

"Mmm," Ianto moaned, pulling back and then thrusting forward. "You feel so good, Jack."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, breathlessly. "How good, Ianto?"

"Fucking good," Ianto replied, leaning over him and kissing Jack hard.

The new angle steered Ianto's erection directly into his prostate, and Jack whimpered into the kiss. He sucked Ianto's tongue into his mouth and reached up to hold Ianto's head as close to him as possible. The kiss was wet, and messy, and it made Jack's cock leak copious amounts of fluid.

Suddenly Ianto's mouth was gone, replaced with a hand. Jack sucked one finger after the next, nibbling on the tips and then letting his tongue flick between them, poking and laving. He tasted himself, and he moaned, hips thrusting against Ianto's and Ianto pounding into him harder and harder.

When his orgasm hit him it was like being run over by a freight train. Every nerve in his body sang as he lowered his own hand to his cock. He pumped furiously, still sucking on the fingers in his mouth as his come erupted all over his stomach.

"Ianto!"

Ianto wasn't far behind him, thrusting just a handful of times before he groaned out his pleasure, hips jerking against Jack as he emptied inside him. The heat inside him licked at him like flames.

"Oh God, Jack," Ianto moaned, removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth.

The kiss was far less needy than before, but no less passionate, and when it broke they were both completely out of breath. Ianto pulled out of Jack slowly, collapsing beside him and sliding an arm over his chest.

"Mmm," Jack murmured, turning and pressing a kiss to the top of Ianto's head before drawing the man even closer. "You're amazing, Ianto Jones."

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing," Ianto answered, a sort of mumble into Jack's chest. "Perhaps adequate."

Jack chuckled. "No, Ianto, trust me. You're amazing."

"Very well then," Ianto agreed, nuzzling Jack's neck.

"Does this qualify as a third date?" Jack asked, teasing. Ianto pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly, sir," Ianto replied, burying his face in Jack's neck again, kissing him softly. "What's the matter? Can't wait a bit longer for the next one?"

"Kind of depends, Ianto" Jack said, smiling. "Especially if you plan on wearing that cowboy hat."

Jack felt Ianto's cock twitch against his own. "I'm not sure you'd be able to control yourself, sir."

"Oh, I know I wouldn't," Jack agreed, thrusting slightly against him. "You wear that hat in public and I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Is that a threat, sir?" Ianto asked, hand slipping between them to gently stroke Jack's growing arousal.

"Oh no," Jack replied, rolling them over until he was on top of Ianto once more. "It's a promise."

After they'd made love for the second time that night, and were tangled in each other's arms, Jack realized that Ianto asking him out on that first date was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And it really couldn't have happened at a better time. Jack was ready for something more serious in his life, and Ianto seemed to sense that.

Jack sighed, letting his eyes close as Ianto's breathing evened out. Ianto always seemed to be able to tell exactly what Jack needed, from a cup of coffee, to his coat, to a distraction from his paperwork. And in this case, someone with whom he could share his desires, and his heart.

Yup. Ianto Jones was definitely amazing. And he knew him so well.

~fin~


End file.
